


Fever

by queer_fae



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Egon is science husband, Ghostbusting (GONE WRONG) (GONE SEXUAL), I took the sex pollen trope and put a supernatural twist on it, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, an Aztec goddess made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_fae/pseuds/queer_fae
Summary: During what was meant to be a routine bust, the reader is attacked by an ancient goddess of lust. They are left in Egon's care, who hopes to study the effects that the deity had on them, only to lead to something highly unexpected.[Previously titled "Heat of the Moment"]





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Egon smut? *slams fists on table* EGON SMUT!
> 
> I'm gonna be writing some for my sunshine boy Ray soon as well, don't worry folks ;)

It all happened so quickly.

One second, you were out with your fellow Ghostbusters chasing a spector through the streets, and the next you were lying on the sidewalk, your head fuzzy and your body heavy.

Egon had come to the realization earlier on that this was no run of the mill ghost you were hunting. Instead, it proved to be Tlazolteotl, the Aztec goddess of lust. Unfortunately, during your pursuit of the deity, you became her most recent victim.

Through the fog in your brain you could barely make out someone calling your name, Egon as you realized later, and all four of the boys making a beeline for you to assure your wellbeing.

"Good grief, they're nearly catatonic!" Ray observed, doing his best to mask the panic in his voice.

"Egon, take them back to the firehouse, we'll finish up here." Peter assured, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Egon. 

The man in question rolled his eyes but nevertheless lifted you to your feet and more or less carried you to the Ecto-1.

\--

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Janine cried as Egon carried you through the door of the firehouse. She ran out from behind her desk to meet the two of you.

"(Y/N) is experiencing the effects of an Aztec goddess." Egon explained.

Janine looked at him quizzically. "W-well what are the effects?"

"I'm not sure quite yet. I have a feeling this will be... Interesting."

Egon and Janine helped you to one of the beds, and he offered her the rest of the day off, which she gladly accepted.

Before she walked out the door, she turned back to him one final time.

"You two kids be careful." she said with a wink, and walked off.

Egon blushed at the implications, but quickly shook those thoughts away and got to work.

He brought a few pieces of equipment into the room and began doing some minor tests. Once he determined that your condition was not fatal nor permanent, he began his observation of your behavior.

\--

When your cognition slowly faded back in, a strange heat in your belly immediately made itself apparent. 

You groaned as you sat up, drawing the attention of a certain scientist.

He rushed to your side. "(Y/N), you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Uh... Kinda weird." you muttered, rubbing your eyes in an attempt to rid them of the dust that had accumulated there. 

"Let me get you some water." he said before rushing out of the room.

The heat inside of you persisted, raising in intensity and now accompanied by a mounting pressure. One of your hands flew to rest on your stomach as your breathing came in short, rapid bursts. 

The building pressure continued, like a balloon being filled with air, until at last it popped, sending you flying back against the mattress.

The heat that once inhabited your abdomen now raged across your entire body, pooling in your... Well, lower regions.

A thick coat of sweat soaked through your clothing as you writhed on the mattress, unzipping and throwing off your jumpsuit and shirt and leaving you in only your underwear.

"Egon!" you cried out with a strangled sob. His footsteps could be heard pounding against the floor, gradually growing louder until he burst through the door.

Upon seeing your current state, his eyes widened in both shock and, though he would never admit it, slight arousal. 

"What happened?" he asked as he made a grab for a thermometer.

"I d-don't know..." you mustered through the waves of heat and desire.

He stuck the thermometer into your mouth, brushing back the hair stuck to your forehead with sweat. This simple contact was enough to send ripples of need through your body, causing you to gasp and nearly drop the thermometer.

Fearing he had hurt you, he quickly pulled his hand away, causing you to let out quiet whine.

"I think I have an idea if what caused this," he averted his eyes from your aroused and nearly naked form.

He sighed, adjusting his glasses.

Why was he being so hesitant?

It was you after all.

Or maybe that was the reason why.

"Your body has gone into a state of hyper arousal as a result of your contact with Tlazolteotl. Think of it like... An animal going into heat."

"How do we cure it?" you asked, followed by a yelp as another wave of arousal crashed over you.

He was silent.

"Egon!" you pleaded, sitting up to face him despite your debilitating state.

Finally, he looked up at you meekly. "If the lore on Tlazolteotl is correct, then the only way to relieve your... Affliction... Is..."

Another pause.

"...copulation."

You stared at him, mouth agape in surprise, but it was short lived as the heat hit you once again, sending you falling on your back once again.

"Egon, whatever you have to do, do it." 

"B-but (Y/N)-" 

"Please!" you begged, punctuated by another strangled moan.

It shouldn't be a hard decision really. He should do it, relieve your pain. 

But somehow, Egon still found himself hesitating. 

Was it because he didn't want to take advantage of you in such a vulnerable state? Or that he didn't want to risk the friendship you two shared?

Or maybe he wanted it to mean more than simply curing your affliction.

On the other hand however... Here you were, the object of his desires, begging for him to take you. He had been dreaming of this moment for a long time, and even under these circumstances you were incredibly hard to resist.

Swallowing hard, he at last mumbled a hesitant "All right.".

Slowly, he reached for your sweat soaked underwear and gently peeled them off, tossing them to the side.

He opened your legs and as he took in the sight of your quivering, throbbing need, he could feel his pants become uncomfortably tight.

He removed his own jumpsuit, letting it fall to the floor, and pulled down his underwear to reveal his now hard cock.

You whined when you saw his cock, aching to be filled with it. Taking this as his cue, he climbed atop you and positioned himself at your needy entrance.

Slowly, agonisingly, he buried his swollen member in you.

Despite your need he allowed himself a moment to regain his senses which had been temporarily fried from the feeling of your warm, tight walls around him.

Your desperate pleas brought him back to the present and, at last, he pulled himself out to the tip, and plunged back in.

He started slow at first, but with your encouragement he gradually increased the speed and intensity of his movements until he was practically pounding you into the mattress.

You were shocked when he began to whisper filthy things in your ear, you never thought that nerdy and reserved Egon would ever do such a thing, but good god did it turn you on.

It was definitely what helped to send you falling over the edge and into the bliss of an intense orgasm, your nails leaving red trails behind them as they raked down his back.

He came shortly after you, the movement in his hips stuttering and mumbling words of incoherent praise as his essence spilled into you.

Egon holding you after the act was a given, although the bed the two of you currently occupied was on the small side and you ended up pressed together.

With your affliction cured, you almost immediately fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. He didn't mind.

He pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek and whispered those three sacred words, before redressing himself, cleaning up the room a bit and thinking of how he was going to explain this to the rest of the Ghostbusters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, do you want me to write something specific for you? You're in luck! I take requests over on my Tumblr squid-fucker ! Have a nice day!


End file.
